7th year surprises
by wannabealondonhipster
Summary: Its Harry and Draco's 7th year, the battle is over and everything back to normal (relatively). The biggest difference is that both boys finally came out. Join both boys as they struggle with a new battle, a battle for love. (boyxboy) Please give it a try. Warning- foul language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to J.K Rowling

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so all comments are much appreciated.

It was August 31st, the day before his 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione had finally convinced him to come back. Ron on the other hand was totally whipped, so he caved the second she batted her eyelashes. The Dark Lord was gone and the ministry wouldn't interfere. Harry had high hopes for this year. Also he finally came out over the summer and if anything everyone was more supportive.

Over the summer Harry had changed drastically. Without all the stress he was able to eat normally, so he put on a bit of weight, which helped his height. He was still short next to Ron but now he at least brushed six foot. He also had bulked up, he had always been tone from Quidditch but he and Ron has started working out so they could be Auras. His six pack was testament of his hard work. He had let his hair grow out and could not put into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Now that he was openly gay he cared more about his looks. His style changed drastically. He now wore skinny jeans, v-neck shirts, and beanies. His Vans were ever present. A thing that also changed were his glasses, he decided that the thin wired frames did not look good, so he got a new square Ray Bans. All in all he looked like a new person. The way he carried himself, the way he dressed; no one could deny that he was attractive.

He woke to the sun streaming through the window and Ron's snoring. He was having the best summer ever. Since the Dursley family no longer owned the house on Privet Drive he didn't have to return there. He was finally able to spend the entire summer with the Weasley's, like he had wanted to since first year. It was wonderful, he helped around the house but wasn't required to do chores 24/7 and there was always too much food for him to be able to finish; but Ron always solved the food problem.

He got out of the warm bed, carful not to wake Ron. He didn't want to induce the wrath of his red headed friend. Besides, he knew that Hermione would be over

\soon anyways and he thought that Ron would rather wake up to her face.

Harry walked outside into the gnome filled garden, the sun was just peaking over the hill. He was up early _old habits die hard,_ he thought. He has a lot of thoughts, especially about the up coming school year. He was worried about how everyone would react. Every thing had changed, to the new headmistress, to him…

He knew that people would disapprove of how openly gay he was, but after everything that had happened he couldn't care less. _All my life I have been judged, its about damn time that people accepted me. It's the least I deserve, to be happy for once, to be who I truly am, to not have to deal with all the fucking expectations that weight on my shoulders_ he thought… _Whoa calm down, its not your fault that people are dumbasses, just breath and the year will be fine. _Just as that thought finished Mrs. Weasley called him in for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was anxious; he was starting his 7th year tomorrow. Its not that he was nervous for classes, he had the second highest grades in his year, after Hermione. No, he was nervous for the looks he knew he was going to get. He was the son of a Death Eater, who was put in Azkaban and he had served the Dark Lord under his father's instructions. But there was more that people would look at him for…

After his father had been sentenced to prison he had come out. His mother had always known and he had to thank Merlin for her support, without her he would not have been able to survive the summer. He had always known that he was gay; he just suppressed his feeling at his father's insistence. Though this year he let his full sexuality show through.

The first thing he did was that he changed his style. Before he was always in slacks and in dress shirts that he hated, now he wore muscle shirts, white crew necks, dark wash jeans, Vans, and his most prized article in his closet… A forest green letterman jacket with a dragon coiled on the arm, shining silver. The dragon's color did two things. One, it represented his house, no matter what happened he would always be proud of the one place he felt at home. Two, it brought out his eyes that seared like molten lava and captivated anyone with their hypnotic gray gaze. Now, instead of slicking it back, he always put his hair in to a small slope or let it fall tousled around his face. He also got more muscle (his biceps bulged at the slightest movement) and his jaw became more defined. All in all he became a stereotypical jock; just more handsome, smarter and a lot more gay.

He was walking through the manors large garden; it had always calmed him because when he was young his father could never find him. It was late morning. He always slept in, mainly because his thoughts kept him up at night. The fact the in less than 24 hours he would be on the Hogwarts express, had defiantly kept him up. Last night, when he lay awake, he had finally made the decision that everyone who disapproved that he was gay could go stuff themselves. They didn't know who he was really, they just saw a stuck up pure- blood Slytherin**. **Maybe that's what he was when he was young, but now, after everything that had happened...

Now. Now he didn't have that mask, now he couldn't hide behind a name but when he was being truthful with himself he didn't care. _Everyone who thinks they know me can fuck off. It'll be nice to not have to deal with the pressure from my father. I deserve to be myself and not have to smile and be polite to all the sick bastards in my house. _Just breath. _Its not like their lives are much better, I just need to stay calm and survive this year. _Actual survival, now that's easy, social survival… _Ah fuck it; it will all be fine. _On that optimistic revelation and his mother's call he trudged inside to finish packing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a really long chapter so I hope you enjoy. I pinky promise that Drayy will happen in a few chapters just bare with me! I also hope that you like the partial Ron/Hermione :) Please Review, I would be much appreciated.

Hermione's P.O.V

The Weasleys, Harry, and I were walking into Kings Cross station. For once we were early. My hand was intertwined with Ron's. _His hands are so warm; they make me feel like I'm being protected by a strong knight. Whoa girl, focus! Don't go all sappy. _ I took a deep breath and let my eyes dart around the station. Our group pulled up the barriers 9 and 10. In a quick progression we all ran at the wall; within a few minutes we were on the platform. The calls of goodbye and rejoices of hello surrounded me like an old blanket. My eyes darted to my friends and I saw that they too were smiling like idiots.

I saw a platinum blond dart through the barrier. I couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped my mouth. At the measly little sound both of the boys heads snapped in my direction, then they quickly shifted to where I was looking. Ron realized who it was, sneered and turned away. Harry on the other hand… He obviously knew who it was, probably picked it up faster than Ron but his gaze lingered. I couldn't help but notice that Harry gave Malfoy a once over. Oh, I bet that something will finally happen this year; those two had so much sexual tension you could cut it with a butter knife. _Hmmm, gosh would those two be so cute together, getting them with each other will be so much fun. I'll have to start planning immediately. Ok so step one… observe and devise a plan. _I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ron wrapping his arm around my waist. Everyone was saying a quick goodbye as the whistle sounded. I hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then rushed to get on board. As we were walking down the train, trying to find an empty compartment, Ron slipped his arm around my waist again and dipped his head to whisper in his ear.

"I saw that look, when we are on the platform, what are you up to." He said

"I'll tell you later" risking a quick glance to Harry as I whispered back feverishly.

Ron's P.O.V

It was September 1st. We, as in Hermione, Harry, and I, were heading to Hogwarts for our 7th year. Surprisingly we got to Kings Cross early. Well at least early for us. I knew that the year would be great; for starters my hand was intertwined with Hermione's_. _I looked over at her, _gosh she beautiful. I think that way to often… Oh well it's the truth. _Before I knew it we were on the platform for the Hogwarts Express. I felt my mouth stretch into a smile, which was almost too big for my face. I was caught up in the splendor of it all that I barley heard Hermione's small gasp. Harry and I quickly looked over at her and realized that she was looking at something or more someone. My gaze drifted to where she was focused, I sneered as I saw the platinum blond head of Malfoy. I turned my head back to Hermione and saw that she had a mischievous, pensive look on her face. I wrapped my arm around her waist to get her attention because we had to leave. I let her go, said a quick good bye to my parents, and boarded the train. As we were walking down the hallways to find an empty compartment I put my arm around Hermione's waist again. I gently brought my mouth to her ear and whispered my suspicions to her. Didn't necessarily get the response that I wanted, but it'll have to do. We finally found a compartment and settled in. We didn't have much catching up to do, since we spent the entire summer together. Though, it was kind of fun to talk about how much we had changed.

Harry had changed the most out of all of us. Hermione though… I had always thought that she was beautiful but over the summer she turned down right gorgeous. Her hair grew out and smoothed so it fell into honey colored ringlets. She got a little taller so now she was 5'8. It was perfect; she fit right under my chin. She was everything I fell in love with and on top of that she was stunning. On the other hand my hair had darkened so I wasn't a carrot top anymore. I grew so I was 6'2. It's funny because now Harry always complained how short he was (not that he didn't before). I had gained more muscle from working out with Harry; so now I wasn't a freakishly tall, lanky, twig.

Eventually our conversation died down and we settled into a comfortable silence. I started playing with Hermione's hair, while her nose was buried in a book and Harry just stared out the window. He is always thinking, I don't always know what about but I can sometimes guess… like now I can guess he is thinking about a boy…

Harry's P.O.V

It was calm, we had just settled into a comfortable silence and I was daydreaming… About Malfoy, I never thought that I would say that but slam slam oh hot damn **(A/N: what part of Party don't you under stand (I actually say this in real life so…)).** That boy was bloody fit! His hair fell around his chiseled face, he was tall, and his arms were deliciously strong. Just then the door of our compartment slid open. My head flicked towards the door and I was immediately hypnotized by sterling sliver eyes. I knew it was Malfoy but like on the platform I couldn't pull my eyes away.

Just as my brain refocused I heard a husky voice say "Potter". With that one word I was transported back to first year.

*Flashback

I was sitting talking to my new friend Ron. It was so interesting, he was telling me all about the wizard world. Just as our conversation came to a lull the door of our compartment slid open. In the door way stood an adorable platinum blond and two fat lugs. Just as I caught myself from getting lost in his eyes he started talking.

"So the rumors are true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." His voice, still high as we all had yet to experience puberty, had a husky undertone.

"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." At that Ron snorted. "Oh think my name is funny do you? No need to ask who you are, Red hair and hand-me-down robes; you must be a Weasley." He sneered. "You'll find Potter that some wizarding families are better than others. Don't want to get involved with the wrong sort, I can help you there."

He held out his hand, I really wanted to take it, for an 11 year old it looked strong. Then his words hit me, I wasn't going to let him insult my first ever friend.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" I said but I thought _I don't necessarily know if you're the wrong sort. _

*Flashback Over

I was right, he wasn't the wrong sort, or at least he wasn't anymore. I snapped back in to reality and had enough common sense to respond.

"Malfoy" I said in a neutral voice, I knew what he did during the war. Also I couldn't deny that I was attracted to him.

Ron on the other hand was still prejudice and easily sneered at him "What do you want?"

Malfoy then did something that surprised all of us. "I just wanted to start a fresh." He took a deep breath, obviously swallowing his pride and said, "I'm sorry for everything I did over the years, that was how I was raised. I just thought that since the war was over we could start over." His eyes sparkled with hope, they were this close to pulling me back in but I looked away.

Ron, Hermione, and I looked ta each other and came to a silent agreement. Apparently we also came to the agreement that I would talk.

"Its fine Malfoy, we all were childish, would you like to sit with us."

He sighed happily "Thank You". With that he settled next to me and it took all I had not to curl up into his side.

Draco's P.O.V

I was walking down the train trying to find Potter's compartment. I saw him on the platform. _Damn what an adorable nugget. _I knew that he would be in the back of the Gryffindor section, so that was where I was headed. Finally when I got to the end of the train I saw a tuff of raven black hair. I quickly slid open then door before I lost my courage.

"Potter" I said, oh how I loved the way that his name rolled off my tongue.

"Malfoy" was his reply but it wasn't cold, one can hope.

Weasley on the other hand, he obviously still hated me and responded harshly. That's fine I was only here for the nugget.

I quickly steeled myself and apologized. To my relief they accepted or more Harry did.

More to my surprise and delight, I was invited to sit with them. I quickly settled next to Harry, all I wanted was to wrap my arm around his small, toned waist and have him lean his head on my chest. Looking at him I just knew that he would fit under my chin.

When the awkwardness dissipated, Harry and I started a riveting conversation. Weasley and Granger were lost in their own little world but that was fine with me, I would rather just talk to Potter anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you like it! what do you think of the nicknames?

Harry's P.O.V

The train ride came to an end way to quickly for my liking. I was quite enjoying talking to Malfoy. Between his eyes and his voice I was 100% hypnotized, it was difficult to pull away when the train came to a stop. Since, obviously I was a bit preoccupied, I hadn't changed into my robes. Well none of us had. Instead of getting detention on the first day, I just slipped them on over my skinny jeans and baseball shirt. I readjusted my beanie and fixed my crooked glasses and just like that, I was ready to go. All of my friends did the same thing, so we were all ready within seconds. I could've sworn that when he was ready, Malfoy had dared a glance at me. I shook my head, why would he look at me, even if he were gay… Well one can hope.

Well, if he had spared a glance, what could I do but return the favor. He had slipped his robes on over his dark wash jeans and white crew neck. Probably, because etiquette was drilled into his head, he had slipped on his Slytherin tie. It hung loosely around his neck; it would have been so easy to grab it and pull his lips to mine but I doubt that could or would ever happen. We rushed off of the train to get to the carriages. I heard all three of them gasp.

"That's what thestrals look like" I heard Hermione whisper. I couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped my lips.

"The curiosity probably killed you, didn't it "Mione?" I said in a teasing voice. She just wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at me. Her rare show of immaturity made me smile. Ron and Hermione went ahead to get an empty carriage, while I turned to Draco.

"Are you going to sit with us or are you going with your Slytherin friends?" I said. I was quite proud of myself; I was able to keep most of the disappointment out of my voice.

To my displeasure he replied, "I should sit with the Slytherins. They were probably wondering if I had dropped of the face of the planet, and Pansy, she undoubtedly had a heart attack." He said in a joking manner.

"Oh ok, I guess I'll see you at the feast then. Bye Malfoy." I said, again very proud of myself for not sounding like a whiney brat.

"Ya, see you at the feast." He cleared his throat "and I think, since we are friends now, we could be on a first name basis?" He said shyly, scratching the back of his neck, subconsciously flexing his bicep (_damn it Mal…Draco! Don't flex! Wait no… keep flexing… Wait stop! BLOODY HELL YOUR GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME! _I thought_)_.

I smiled at his shyness and replied "Sure thing Draco."

His head shot up and he smiled widely. (_fucking hell, he has a crooked smile! I'm a sucker for crooked smiles!) _"Thanks Harry."

I started walking away but then I smiled mischievously. I turned and said "No problem, Dragon." I turned back around with a smirk; his flabbergasted expression was priceless. I was almost at the carriage when I heard a yelled response of "Don't call me that nugget!"

I just laughed and yelled back "Not a chance, DRAGON! And don't call me nugget!" With that I climbed into the carriage with Ron and Hermione, a huge smile implanted on my face.

"Finally, you couldn't stop flirting with Malfoy for two seconds, could you! I'm starving and we had to wait for you and lover boy to shut up!' said Ron.

With a burning blush on my face I replied quickly, "we were not flirting!" They both just smirked at me. Ok, now I'm a little scared.

Hermione's P.O.V

We got of the train and Ron and I quickly went to find a carriage, as Harry stopped to talk with Malfoy. I was mesmerized by the thestrals, I can't believe that Harry never told us how beautiful they were. I was completely enthralled; I totally forgot that I was going to tell Ron what I was up to. When we finally got settled Ron snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Will you tell me now? Please?" He begged

That reminded me what I was planning and I just had to smile. " Don't you think that Harry and Malfoy would make an adorable couple?"

Ron looked at me with wide eyes " Just think about it…" I said. I could see him contemplating it and eventually he slowly nodded.

"Yeeeees" he drawled, still in shock and in doubt.

"So you'll help me get them together right?" I asked eyes shining.

He snorted, "I won't need to" he pointed to our left "Look at them know, I bet that they are getting it on by Christmas."

"Ron!" I squealed, as much as they would make a cute couple, I did not need the visual! He just chuckled, wrapping his arms around me, and we settled into a relaxing silence waiting for Harry to come. He eventually did. Right before he got in he called behind him "Not a chance, DRAGON! And don't call me nugget!" _AWWWW they already have nicknames for each other! Too cute! _I thought.

As he climbed in Ron complained about how Harry flirted too much and his never-ending hunger. It was all too funny, Harry's blush and Ron's stomach roaring, I just cracked up! Eventually the two boys followed. Our carriage lurched forward and we were on our way.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok guys, this chapter is sort of a filler chapter. IM SORRY, I had so much to do for school! Teachers don't seem to understand that its almost break! I have an idea for the next chapter thats sort of a par two of this. I got the idea from this convo that my friend and I had. Again I'm sorry, I'll try to post a "please forgive me chapter" (full of fluff). So.. Ya... ENJOY :)

Draco's P.O.V

I swear I could kill everyone in my carriage! The ride to the castle was torture. Pansy would NOT let go of my arm; she was as clingy as a leech. I don't think that she could grasp two simple things. One, that I was gay, and two she could turn straight men gay _(well. so could Potter but that's beside the point, _I thought_). _Blaise was also as annoying as fuck! He would not shut up about Harry and me! He said, and I quote "You and Harry need to stop eye fucking each other and just get to it!" I swear, I have never been redder; can a person get an internal sunburn? And on top of me slowly turning into a tomato, Pansy just had to screech in my ear.

After around 15 minutes in the carriages, we finally reached the castle! I leapt out; I think I was about to kiss the steps with joy, that's how bad the ride was. Right ahead of me I saw a flash of raven hair. _There's nugget, I wonder if I could catch up? _I looked back at Blaise and I knew that if I wanted to survive this night, without dying of embarrassment, I would have to walk with them. I trudged ahead slowly, letting them catch up with me. I sighed as I felt Pansy reattach herself but I shook her off; she whined in protest. I honestly didn't care. _For the sake of all the founders' women, when will you get it through thick scull that I am GAY! I'm every color of the rainbow and I couldn't be prouder!_

It felt good when I finally came to that realization, I'm happy that I accepted my sexuality, after the war. With my father locked up I didn't have to be "Young Master Malfoy" which I thanked Merlin for. Since I could be myself now I could like whom I wanted…and get the mickey taken out of me for it. I could tell that Blaise was waiting until we were alone to talk about Harry. Though he was annoying, I had to appreciate his skill in timing. Finally, we reached the large doors of the great hall. I hadn't even noticed that we had entered the castle, to lost in my thoughts as usual…

The Doors swung open so the mob of students could crowd in and wait, with grumbling stomachs, for the ickkle firsties to be sorted. I surveyed the crowd as I took my place at the end of the Slytherin table. My eyes lazily drifted from table to table, you could see the sadness in the eyes and the small smiles at the thought of a safe year. Even as I observed everyone I felt quick glances from my left, I knew it was Blaise. Stupid git wasn't going to let the fact that I fancied Potter go, I just knew it.

Blaise's P.O.V

I smirked as I saw Draco look around; I figured that he was looking for golden boy. My eyes darted to him and to my surprise his gaze was just drifting slowly around the hall. _Ok, not what I expected but this is the perfect time to see if he and the prince of the goody-goodies would work._

I looked between Harry and Draco, my eyes constantly shifting between the two. They were polar opposites. Draco was tall, with light skin and hair. Harry was shorter, tanned skin and dark hair. Draco was the bad boy Harry was the goody-goody. Draco was the jock and Harry was the skater. Draco was a snake and Harry was a lion. They were on completely different sides of the universe.

As I continued to look on (completely disregarding the sorting, that started moments before) I couldn't deny three things. One: both boys were attractive. Two: They would look good together. Three: Both were complexly and utterly whipped without even realizing it. You could see it in the looks they gave and the way they "fought". I couldn't decide to smile or loose the first bite (which I had just taken) to the toilet, when they made eye contact and Draco waved. It was disgustingly sweet the way Harry dipped his head and blushed and Draco's smiled widened. YES I SAID SMILE! For once he didn't have on a smirk. I decide to just ignore them, letting myself slip into a conversation with Theo **(A/N: Theodore Nott).**

Finally, the feast ended right as I took my last bite of Battenberg **(A/N: I looked up this desert, so its an actually a British food (I Hope)) **. There was a rustle of robes and everyone was up, heading towards bed. I fell into step with Draco, as we went to the dungeons. Right before he left the hall I saw him make eye contact with Potter, and he Mouthed "Good night nugget". Harry smiled, stuck his tongue out, and mouthed back "Good night dragon." _Oh gross, they already have pet names for each other_; I think my stomach might need to become acquainted with the toilet, if that mush keeps happening. **(A/N: It will J)**

We trudged to the dungeons mindlessly. We were tired and full of delicious food. It was euphoric (well at least for me). When we got to a stairway that ended in two different turns, I saw Drake stop and I stalled for a second.

"I'm going to go grab a cup of tea before bed, meet you in the dorm later." Draco said and he walked off. By now I was used to this, he did it every day. I just continued on to the common room, absorbed in my thoughts of the disgustingly sweet, yet somehow compatible, possible couple.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the understanding. I hope you like this chapter… It might be a little bit out there but I couldn't resist… Its somewhat based upon a convo I had with a friend so there is a lot of dialogue… Hope you like it J. Everyone who has reviewed or read this… THANK YOU SO MUCH, it makes my life.

Harry's P.O.V

The Gryffindors were a mob as we all trudged to the staircases, which lead to our tower. Finally, Ron, Hermione, and I were able to fight our way through the portrait hole. I quickly went upstairs to the 7th year boy's dorm. Every day I got a cup of tea before bed (I couldn't at the Dursley's, why not now) but since I usually stayed up late drinking it I put my pajamas on, so I wouldn't fall asleep in my clothes. When I was dressed, I walked down to the common room; Ron and Hermione were cuddling on the couch but turned their heads at the noise. When they saw it was me, Hermione turned her head back to the fire and Ron simply nodded, they knew where I was headed, so they just went back their conversation.

I walked down to the kitchens and quickly tickled the pear **(A/N: If you don't know what that means, leave… JK JK but REALLY?!). **Immediately, Dobby was at my feet.

"What can I get you Mister Potter?" He said, rushed and excited as always.

"Can I get everything I need to make my own cup of tea?" I always liked to make my own, not have a pre-made cup.

"Of course mister Potter, I'll bring it to the table." Dobby replied with a bow and a large smile. I had to fight down the groan at the bow.

I went to sit at the table in the middle of the kitchen, but what I saw, surprised me. There was a platinum blond sitting, facing the fire.

"Draco?" He turned, his eyes wide "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Harry." I raised an eyebrow. "If you must know, I get a cup of tea before bed, every day."

"Is that so?" I said doubtful

"Yes." Though his tone was confused.

"Well, I have never run into you." I said

"That's probably because I usually don't sit around." He replied "Now, why are you here?"

"It seems, that you and I have the same tradition." I replied with a smile.

Draco's P.O.V

The same tradition?! The same bloody tradition?! How come Merlin hates me? I could have seen nugget, more than just at meals and in classes, all these years! I turned my attention to Harry, after my mind came back from the rampage, and looking at him was enough to set me off again. Damn it Merlin! Harry was in his pajamas, his hair down and even more disheveled than usual. He was too cute; I swear to every magical being in the history of Hogwarts, I could eat him!

Just as he settled down, my old house elf, Dobby, came in with everything a person would need to make tea. I was confused, I guessed that it was for Harry but I don't know why he wouldn't just have a cup made for him. Dobby set the tray down with a bow and hurried away. I sent Harry a questioning look.

"I like to make my own tea. I would boil the water myself, but I need to allow Dobby to do something,or he'll get upset." Oh great explanation Harry.

"Why don't you just have them make it for you?" I asked still confused.

"I wasn't allowed to have much tea when I was at home, but I had to make it for everyone else, so it's kind of nice to be able to make some for myself." He said, "Also, I make the best tea."

"Really now?" I held out my empty mug. "Would you show me this talent?" He looked at me skeptically, but grabbed the cup anyways.

"Sugar or milk?" He asked, adorably shy.

"Both please." I said

"One lump or Two?"

"One"

"Only one?" He asked teasingly. I just shook my head at him, as he passed my glass. I took a sip and I had to admit, it was the best tea I had ever had. I turned my head, with my mouth open. He just smirked at me and calmly took a sip of the tea he made for himself.

"Okay, other than making a brilliant cup of tea; what talents do you have?" I said slyly, _well I am a Slytherin. _

"I don't really have any talents." He said with a slight blush.

I snorted, "I highly doubt that."

"I don't though!" He said with an exasperated voice.

"Okay, okay, I totally believe you," I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it." His facing flushing even redder. I chuckled at that.

"Why are you so shy about being complimented?" I asked, curiosity piking.

"You can blame that, on my darling relatives. They didn't really like magic, so the put me down a lot." He replied causally.

My eyes narrowed, "That's stupid."

He just laughed. (A completely adorable sound that I instantly fell in love with.) "Don't get me started Draco, you can't say anything."

I just chuckled in agreement "Ya… Sorry about that."

He punched me on the arm "You already apologized."

Harry's P.O.V

That punch on the arm, I think it hurt me more than him; I was tempted to shake out my hand. _Damn boy… _'nuff said.

Draco's P.O.V

He is too cute; right after he punched me he flushed bright red. It made me smile.

"You blush too much." I said, while laughing.

"Do not!" he replied, blushing even redder.

"My point, proven." I said with my smirk in tact.

He looked up at me and I was surprised to see a smirk on his face. "I bet you, I could make you blush."

"Could not!" I reacted indignantly.

His smirk just increased "10 galleons."

"Easy money," was my instantaneous response

"Ya, for me." Not bad Potter, not bad.

His eyes twinkled and for one, I was afraid, maybe his Marauder blood was showing.

**A/N: Review and tell me how you want Harry to make Draco blush. Again I'm sorry about chapter 5. I hope that this is a good enough chapter for you to forgive me. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, not as many reviews I wanted, but thank you for those of you who did. I tried to put in your suggestions; I hope that you like it. Oh, btw _THOUGHTS…_ if you hadn't figured it out. Those of you who live/ know about British traditions/ terminology please help me out… ILY…

Harry's P.O.V

You know, I'm not usually a gambler, but this bet, this bet I knew I could thoroughly enjoy. I believe that the Weasley twins, well at least George, **(A/N: TEAR)** would be proud of me.

I looked at Draco and tapped my chin. "How to make the great Draco Malfoy blush?"

"You wont be able to." He replied, defiance in his eyes.

"Have you ever known me to turn down a challenge?" Quirking my eyebrow in response, at this he looked away, not wanting to admit I was right.

"Hmmm, lets see. Does Mr. Malfoy blush at compliments?"

A mumbled "no" was his reply.

"I have a feeling that you are lying, and one must not tell lies." The mirth in my voice was evident.

"Well, the only way that you are going to know is if you test your theory." He said, "but I don't think you have the balls."

I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees," Oh trust me, I have plenty of balls, but that's not the point." I pulled back and I could tell he was fighting a blush. _Well, this is going to be easier than I thought._

"Just so you know, I don't blush a lot. After years of dealing with Pansy, I've become immune to flirting."

"Really now? I understand how pug face can run anyone away, but I doubt that you are immune." I said

"Pug face? Now that is the perfect name for her but no, I am, trust me." He replied.

"I bet if some other Slytherin girl had flirted with you, you would blush quite easily." It was almost impossible to keep the discontent out of my voice.

"No, not another Slytherin girl, actually no girl at all." Now that response surprised me.

"You're a poof?" I said incredulously. **(A/N: poof is a British term for a gay man. I don't think that it's offensive, I'm sorry if it is, I fully support gays, love is love.)**

His guard instantly went up and he ducked his head, "Yes, what's it to you?"

"Well, it may not be a tradition, but I guess we also have the same taste." I just hoped that he would understand.

Draco's P.O.V

Wait… Harry Potter is gay?! Golden boy is gay?! _YES! NOW I HAVE A SLIGHT CHANCE WITH NUGGET. Ok breath Draco, breath. There you go, 'atta boy. _I looked up and saw that Harry was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Well, if you are gay, then you should know how to make a boy blush, but obviously you can't."

He looked at me startled but then that smirk came back, and just like before, I was bit scared. "I have barely started and it's your fault. You distracted me!"

"If it were that important to you Potter, you would have been more focused," I replied.

The gleam in his eyes scared me. "But Mr. Malfoy, you are important to me." I noticed that his voice was slightly huskier and it took all I had not to flush.

"Oh shut up Potter." I didn't want him to know the effect he had on me, but the slight squeak in my voice gave me away.

He chuckled and continued on. "Now, now, Mr. Malfoy no need to be rude; especially when that scowl doesn't suit that pretty face of yours." _Shut the bloody hell up Potter! _The heat slowly rose on my neck but I fought it down, I was going to loose this bet, I knew it, but I wouldn't give up that easily.

His smirk rose, "You DO blush at compliments, don't you?"

"Do not." _SHUT UP, YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT WORSE!_

"But you do, I see you fighting it," stupid mini-marauder. Of course he just had to look me dead in the eyes and smiled all mischievously. My face flamed red; _stupid green eyes, stupid goofy grin, stupid dimple, stupid Potter. _"You look cute when you blush," Of course he had to say that, just to make it more embarrassing, and of course I flushed deeper.

"Ok, Ok you win, you can stop trying to make me blush." I went to my pocket, to get the 10 galleons that I owed him, but I felt a hand on my wrist.

"I wasn't trying to make you blush, when I said that you were cute." He looked at me, and that smile turned into a smirk, "But I still won," he let go of my wrist "So pay up."

"Don't get a big head Potter, all you did was make me blush."

"Which you said was almost impossible to do, and what else did you say…Let me think… Oh that's right, you said that you were "immune to flirting." He was so obviously gloating.

I just glared at him as I handed him his winnings. "No need to boast."

That mischievous twinkle returned and his dimple winked at me. He leaned in his mouth dusting my ear, and in the same husky tone as before he said, "Oh but Mr. Malfoy, there is." He leaned back and stood. "Good night, Draco," with that he left me next to the fire, but I didn't the heat, my face was already burning.

Harry's P.O.V

I left Draco at the kitchen table, his face as red as a tomato. _Well, now I have another reason to love before bed tea. _That, was by far, the best cup of tea I had ever had and that bet was quite fun. _Now I know why Fred and George _**(A/N: tear… again) **_enjoyed gambling so much. _The hilarity of seeing Draco blush, and the victory that I was the one who had made him turn red, made me fell very content. Lost in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed I was at the portrait hole. I said the password and slipped through the door. The common room was deserted, so I quickly made my way to the 7th year boy's dorm. It took a few minutes to get ready for bed, but falling asleep was very easy. Especially with a certain blond haired, silver eyed boy in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron's P.O.V **(A/N: Surprise)**

I woke groggily to the sound of Harry getting ready. _Bloody Hell, how does that boy stay on his feet! He came in late and he always wakes up early. _

"Mate, you have got to be quieter." I said, tiredness laced in my voice.

He just laughed at me; "You are the only one still in bed, if you don't get up your are going to be late for breakfast."

I scrambled out of bed, "Thanks for waking me you gits!"

The all just laughed and filed out of the room. Well, except for Harry. "Hurry up, I'll only wait for 10 minuets."

"Wow, thanks, you're a great friend," I grumbled sarcastically.

I rushed to get ready and was able to some how look presentable in 8 minutes and get my stuff together in the last two. I looked up and saw that Harry was sitting on his bed, reading.

He looked up and saw that I was ready. "Lets go" and with that we left the dorm.

The common room was empty, except for a head of honey colored curls, sitting on the couch. I smiled; Hermione is so beautiful. I can't believe that it took until the final battle for me to grow some balls and kiss her. She must have heard us coming, because right as we hit the last step she turned her head and smiled. She got up and intertwined her hand with mine, that alone made me smile like an idiot, but when I kissed her cheek and she blushed, my smile just got wider.

We trudged to the Great Hall and got there just as the new Transfiguration professor **(A/N: give me some name ideas) **was handing out our timetables.

**_7_****_th_****_ year schedule _**

Monday/Wednesday/Friday

8:00 – 9:00 Charms

9:10 - 10:10 Elective

10:20 -10:30 Break

10:30 -12:30 Double D.A.D.A

12:40 -1:30 Lunch

1:30 - 2:30 Free

2:40 - 3:40 History of Magic **w/ Ravenclaw**

3:50 – 4:50 Second Elective

5:00-6:00 Potions

6:10 – 7:10 Transfiguration **w/ Hufflepuff**

7:15 – 8:15 Dinner

9:00 -10:30 PM Astronomy **Mix of all houses**

11:00 PM curfew

Tuesday/Thursday

8:00 – 9:00 D.A.D.A **w/ Ravenclaw**

9:10- 10:10 History of Magic

10:20-10:30 Break

10:30-12:30 Double Potions

12:40-1:30 Lunch

1:30 - 2:30 Elective

2:40 - 3:40 Transfiguration

3:50 – 4:50 Charms **w/ Hufflepuff**

5:00 - 6:00 Herbology

6:10 – 7:10 Second Elective

7:15 – 8:15 Dinner

11:00 PM curfew

Most classes would be with Slytherin this year, to try and dissolve the tension. It might not work, but the Professors thought it was worth a shot. We all sat down for breakfast, and settled into a relaxed conversation.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry smile. I turned and saw that his focus was trained on Malfoy.

"Harry, stop looking at lover boy and eat," I griped

He tore his gaze to me "Oh shut it Ron, you do the same thing with Hermione." I just grumbled in reply and returned to my breakfast.

We finished our food fairly quickly and set off to first period.

"Hey nugget, wait up" we heard a faint calland turned to see Malfoy walking towards us.

Harry stopped and waited, when he finally reached us Harry said, "I thought I told you not to call me that, Dragon."

"Pish posh, mind if I walk with you, we do have first period together." Malfoy said, his tone light and joking.

"Sure, why not." Harry smiled and started walking again.

Malfoy fell into step with Harry and they started a conversation. I was about to catch up, when Hermione pulled me back.

"Let them talk" she said, that mischievous twinkle once again lighting her eyes. I just sighed and nodded.

Soon enough they we were at Charms. Charms was my favorite class, not because I was good at the subject, but because of Hermione. Her eyes lit up, she was always smiling, and she was so happy, it made her even more beautiful.

The first day of classes was quite boring, the teachers mainly spoke of the war, our new curriculum, and what the job market was like, but we got through. Harry sat by Malfoy every class we had with Slytherin and talked to him most of the time, but he always tried to include us. After a few more days, we were friends with "Draco"; it was awkward, but was getting better.

We then fell into our routine, and for once there was no drama. Nothing major happened and school was as calm as Hogwarts could get. September passed, and it was halfway through October before anything exciting happened…

A/N: Ok I know, short chapter. This week was crazy with the holidays and family, and blah. I'm really sorry, not a lot of Drarry fluff… I'll try and post a better chapter on Monday… It's the Halloween chapter and I need costume ideas (please try to keep them wizarding themed) Merry Christmas, ILY 3.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's P.O.V

It was October 20th, eleven days until Halloween, and more importantly (well to the girls at least), the Halloween Ball. It was all most of the girls could talk about. They were all giggles and squeals, about their costumes and dates and so on. Rather annoying actually. I was reading in the court yard when, I heard Ron and Hermione come up, in a heated discussion

"Please Hermione, you said yourself that you wanted to use a couple costume set, why not the princess and the knight?" **(A/N: I thought that it was very in character for Ron to want to choose.)**

"Because, Ronald, I don't want to." She said, her tone sharp.

"Hermione, please," Ron's tone was so close to begging.

It was highly comical, so naturally, I just had to cut in "Come on 'Mione, I don't see what the big deal is."

She just sighed in defeat; she knew it wasn't important, and that she really had no chance against both of us. "All right, all right."

Ron smiled and hugged her; I just smirked at them and shook my head.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, I need to talk to you!"

Right as I was about to respond, I was knocked to the ground. "Oomph." I looked up to see silvery blond hair. "For Merlin Sake! Draco, get off!"

He scrambled off and offered me his hand. "Sorry, I just really need to talk to you."

"Was it so bloody important that you had to tackle me?" My voice was only a touch snarky.

"YES!" He was slightly panicked, which Ron snickered at.

"Well?"

"You know how Pansy is in love with me?" Obviously a rhetorical question, "Well, she wanted to do a couples costume with me, but I told her I couldn't. So she got really upset and wanted to know "why not", and I told her that I was already doing a couples costume with someone, and she wanted to know with who, and I said you. I know that she would hunt you down, to make sure I wasn't lying, and I needed to tell you, because I really don't want to do a couples costume with her. I'm really sorry and I know that I should have asked you first but I panicked, and you don't have to if you don't –"

"Draco, three things, One, breath. Two, its fine, I honestly don't mind, I probably would have done the same thing. Three, what are we going to go as?"

At this I was once again tackled. "Harry, you are a life saver, really." At this, more snickers.

"Tell him something he doesn't know, Draco." Ron was quickly elbowed by Hermione.

"Ok," I said lightly pushing his off, "What are we going to go as."

"Ummmm, well, I don't know."

"Great plan you have here Dray," I said.

"Oh shut up, now what are we going to go as," He said, annoyed and blushing.

"This was your idea Draco, you choose." I returned to my book.

A few minuets later I heard a whine of "Harry, I don't knowwww."

"Bugger for you then." **(A/N: My attempt at British slang)**

"Harryyyyyyy," His wines continued to get louder, but I simply continued to ignore him.

After about a minuet 'Mione lost it. "For the love of Godric, go as something to do with Quidditch, you're both obsessed!"

We simple looked at each other contemplating…

"That's actually a good idea Hermione," I stated

"Ya, but what?" Questioned Draco and with that, we were back at square one.

My eyes lit up as I had a great idea, "We could go as the snitch and the seeker." **(A/N: Thank you to my friend Andrea, for helping me think of the costumes! I KNOW YOU'RE SQUEELING CHILD!) **

"Who's who?" Draco had this adorable thinking face on. His nose scrunched up and he was biting his lip… _as adorable as you are Draco, will you kindly stop biting your lip before I ravish them, thank you. _

"What do you think, snitches are gold, and you have blond hair and a lighter skin so…"

"Noooo, I want to be the seeker." Ah, there is the childish brat we all know and love.

"But we both know that I am the better seeker."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin. SHUT IT!" came the synchronized yell of Ron and Hermione. We looked at them and blushed; we both had forgotten that they were there.

Draco looked at me, "Fine, you can be seeker…"

Draco's P.O.V

"Oh for the love of Merlin. SHUT IT!" came the synchronized yell of Ron and Hermione. Harry and I looked at each other and blushed, _Damn, he looks cute when he blushes._

I looked at him, "Fine, you can be seeker…"

He just smirked, yet again showing his dimple, "Glad you came to your senses." With that he stood. "Well, speaking of being seeker, I've got to go, I have a meeting with McGonagall about scheduling tryouts."

"I'll walk you, we can talk details, and I'm sure that these two love birds," I looked slyly at Ron and Hermione, "Would like some alone time."

With that we started on our way but before we left the courtyard we heard Ron yell, "Ya... we're the love birds in the situation."

We just ignored him and kept walking

****TIME SKIP…STILL DRACO'S P.O.V****

It was Halloween, more importantly, the Halloween Ball. Harry and I decided, that he would wear his uniform but use the team jacket instead of his robes. We also decided that me being in a skin tight metallic suit would not be comfortable (though Harry fought for it valiantly), so I was going to wear a gold muscle shirt and skinny jeans, my "wings" would be fastened on my arms.

It was around 6 and the ball started at 7, so I needed to start getting ready… I was siting in the common room but forced myself to stand up. I trudged up to my dorm, where the others boys were already.

I gathered my bathroom stuff and went to take a shower. I was out in like 20 minutes… Well I only spent like 10 actually bathing; for the rest, I kind of just stood under the water. I stepped out and shaved real quick, and went to get dressed. I was really excited for tonight, even if we were really a couple, I was doing a couples costume with Harry Potter! I just hoped I would look ok, I mean I know Harry would, he always does. _Especially in his Quidditch robes… Woof __**(A/N: I owe my minimal gay slang knowledge to Tyler Oakley…) **_

I quickly slipped in to my costume and styled my hair. By the time I slipped on my white Chuck Taylor high-tops, it was 6:45. Before I left the room, I sprayed on some cologne and started to the great hall, even more excited than before.

Harry's P.O.V.

I hopped in the shower around 5:50. I took me about 25 minutes to clean off my body, wash my hair, and collect my thoughts enough to not freak out. I got out, slipped on my glasses and dried off. I walked out into the dorm, with a towel around my hips and saw the other boys getting ready. Before I got in the shower, I had laid my costume out on my bed. I got dressed, sprayed on some Axe, and pulled my hair into its small tail at my nape.

My friends and I were ready to go, and left the room. We rushed down they stairs, well they did, I just lagged back, my "date" and I would be meeting up in front of the great hall.

In a few minutes we were at the doors to the Great Hall, all my roommates and their dates quickly went into the Hall, but I was waiting to spot the snitch. Just then I saw a flash of gold and Draco ran up to me.

"Hi Harry, sorry I'm a bit late, I had to sneak around Pansy." He said, panting.

"It's ok, you make an excellent snitch," eyeing him up and down, my dimple flashing. **(A/N: If you haven't picked up on it that means he's smirking.)**

"You already know that you are an excellent seeker, so don't try to pull that on me Potter."

"I wasn't pulling anything Malfoy."

"Just shut up, now lets go." With that he dragged me into the dance.

****TIME SKIP…STILL HARRY'S P.O.V****

It was almost Midnight and Draco and I were taking a break from dancing. We were heading towards the drink table when I asked.

"Do you want to go on a walk?"

Draco replied, "Sure, it'll probably help us cool off."

We made our way out of the hall and into the courtyard. We easily settled into a conversation, as usual. We walked for about fifteen minutes, when I finally plucked up enough courage to have the conversation I had wanted to have for a while now.

"Hey Dray, do you remember in second year, when you were seeker and Dobby cursed that bludger?"

"Ya… what are you getting at?"

I stopped and turned him to face me. "Remember how you asked me if I was training for the ballet?"

"Ya…" He asked still confused.

"That entire time I hade been dodging, I was also looking for the snitch." I looked him up and down and smiled. "And I found it." With that I stepped forward, grabbed his chin and kissed him.

After a few seconds I pulled back to see the bright pink face of Draco.

'Will you be my snitch, Dragon?"

"Only if you be my seeker, Nugget" I just smiled and kissed him again.

"Of course I will; it's in my blood." I linked our hands and we walked back in.

Our friends were siting at a table, so we made our way towards them, as we got there, they looked up and saw our linked hands.

A synchronized yell of, "Finally" came from every one.

Of course Ron had to add in, "Took you long enough mate."

I ducked my head and blushed.

Draco kissed my cheek; make me flush darker. "You can't say anything Weasley." He said coming to my defense.

I looked up at him and smiled, while he stole another kiss.

"Ewww gross," came an Irish accent, **(A/N: BTW Seamus) **"we see enough of that from Ron and Hermione, we don't need that from you two."

Draco just turned to him, smirked his famous smirk, and then proceeded to snog me.

After a few minutes popcorn was thrown at us. We stopped snogging, sat down in the two empty seats, and smiled innocently at them. The just threw more popcorn at us.

We just sat and talked until 12:30, when the ball ended. All of my friends went up to the Gryffindor common room, while Draco and I stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Goodnight kiss," I asked innocently.

He just chuckled at me and tilted my head.

"Goodnight," was his final whisper as he turned to go to Slytherin.

"Goodnight" I called after him. I walked to the common room in a daze. This was by far the best day ever.

A/N: YAY, they are finally together. Ok, Ok, I know I suck, I didn't post on Monday, and I was late this week, but hey I had Drivers Ed. I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Please review J. ILY… HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	10. Chapter 10

Draco's P.O.V

I woke groggily on Monday morning. I forced myself out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom, when a thought occurred to me…since we have classes, I get to see my BOYFRIEND almost all day. With that I started to get ready more quickly and almost bolted out the door, when Blaise stopped me.

"Woah, mate, slow down, you need your books, and if you forget them you'll get a detention and then you can't have dinner with lover boy."

I looked over at my bed and saw my books lying in my open trunk, not in my bag, and blushed. I grumbled out a "Shut it" and gathered my things. When I was finally ready, Blaise and I made our way to the common room, where we were unfortunately meet by Pansy.

A screeched "Dracy-poo!" was all I heard before she launched herself at me.

"Pansy, get off."

"But Dracy," She whined.

I shook her off and quickly got out of there. Blaise, as annoying as he is, tried to stall her but right in front of the Great Hall, she caught up and latched on again. I tried to pry her off again, but I couldn't. Then I heard Harry's laugh and looked up to see him looking at me. He came over and took me from her grasp.

"Need some help babe?" His voice mocking.

I turned to him with a scowl, "Its not funny."

He just smiled at me "You're right, its not, its hilarious."

"It is not!" I cried, indignant.

He looked at me, shook his head, and relented, "Ok, its not." And gave me a peck on the lips. At that, Pansy finally exploded.

"Get your ugly, freakish, half-blood Gryffindork hands off MY boyfriend." Ugh, she really needs to stop screeching. I turned, ready to scream at her, but Harry beat me too it.

"I believe that he is my boyfriend, so if you please, stay away from him." His voice was strained; I looked at him and saw that his eyes shined with hurt.

She spluttered, "Why you complete waste of space, you don't deserve him!"

His voice turned to harsh and challenging in an instant, "And you do?" He looked her dead in the eye "If I have learned anything, it is that, it's important to know when to give up." He let himself from my arms, which had been settled around his waist, turned and walked into the Great Hall, shoulders tense. I glared at Pansy one last time, and hurried after him. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table; his shoulder hunched and wasn't eating anything. Ron and Hermione were sitting around him, trying to get him to explain what was wrong. I walked over and slid in to the seat next to him.

"Harry," I said gently, "forget Pansy, she's just jealous."

He just shook his head and squared his shoulders, 'I'm not hungry, I'm going to head to Charms." He stood and walked away.

Ron and Hermione turned to me with protective glares.

"What happened, he was all happy this morning?" Hermione said, but you could tell they were both worried; Harry was like their little brother.

"Pansy happened, " the edge in my voice evident.

"What did she say?" Hermione was even more worried than before.

"She was mad at Harry, cause he got her off of me. She called him a bunch of stuff, I've heard worse, but it obviously really upset him." I said, confused and worried.

"What DID she say?" Hermione all but roared.

I winced at her tone, and what I was about to say, " She called him and ugly, freakish, half-blood Gryffindork, and a waste of space." Hermione gasped. "What?" I was even more confused and worried than before.

Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

Ron growled and stood, "I'm gonna kill her."

Hermione pulled him down and scolded him. "Don't. For one, Harry wouldn't want that and two, I think that we should find him and have him explain to Draco." Ron was subdued but was still glowering.

"Explain what," My eyes instantly narrowing.

"Harry wouldn't want us to tell you, at all, let alone without him, so lets go." Ron said standing. Hermione and I got up and left the hall.

They walked towards the courtyard, which confused him even more.

'Isn't Charms in the other direction?"

"Harry always goes down to this one spot near the lake." Replied Hermione and we continued walking. **(A/N: the one where he saved Sirius in third year). **Soon enough we saw a speck of black hair. Harry had obviously heard us, because his head turned .

Harry's P.O.V

After what Pansy said I quickly rushed to the lake. I knew that all those things she said were true, I mean why wouldn't they be. I sat down and just looked out at the water for a few minutes, and then I heard rustling so I turned my head. I saw Ron, Hermione, and Draco heading towards me. I knew they were coming, so I could explain why I was so upset to Draco, but I didn't really want to. I just sighed squared my shoulders and steeled myself for the inevitable.

A/N: Oh… Cliffy… Not really but you know I want to feel at least somewhat cool considering writing this and watching Netflix is my Friday night… So R&R… I hope you like it… ILY


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's P.O.V

"No," I said as the approached.

They all gathered around me. Draco wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"Come on Harry," Draco spoke softly, "Why did what Pansy say upset you so much?"

I looked down, "I'm not telling you."

"Come on Harry, he will find out sooner or later." Hermione coaxed.

"Later," I tried to stand but I was pulled back down.

Draco squeezed me close, "well, I prefer sooner."

I just looked at them defiantly and clamped my mouth shut.

"Harry, mate, come on, you have to tell him." _Stupid Ron, no I don't._

"Harry, please!" Draco said.

I struggled out of his arms and stood, "No, its not important!"

Draco stood and turned me to face him, 'It's important to me, now will you please tell me."

"NO, I don't want to tell you or for you to know at all, so drop it." I looked him dead in the eye.

"Harry, if it isn't important, you wouldn't mind telling me," _stupid Slytherin boyfriend._

"Can we please just drop it," I begged.

At this all three of them said a stern "No."

I sighed and sat down, looking on the lake. The main reason I didn't want to tell Draco, was because I was now telling more to Hermione and Ron.

"Well, you know how I was raised by muggles." Out of the corner of my eye I saw them nod. Well they didn't necessarily like magic." I sort of flinched when I said that.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Pansy?"

"I was getting to that Draco." I said, "I already told you that they put me down a lot, well they liked to call me a waste of space, a freak, and ugly a lot, so what Pansy said brought back some bad memories." I hoped that would be enough to appease their curiosity, but somehow I knew it wouldn't be.

"What memories?" This question came from Hermione. I knew that Ron knew more than her and that annoyed her to no end.

"Oh you know, being locked in a cupb- I mean my bedroom with no meals for a few days, after doing 'freaky things'".

"You mean accidental magic?"

"Yes Hermione," Rolling my eyes, " I mean accidental magic."

I turned and saw that Draco's eyes were narrowed, "were you about to say cupboard?"

I looked at him wide eyed and stuttered out a, "N-no"

His eyes narrowed even more and he shouted "YOU LIVED IN A CUPBOARD!"

I quickly tackled him and covered his mouth with my hand. "If I say yes will stop yelling?"

He nodded his head and I slowly removed my hand and said, "And don't worry so much, it was only until my Hogwarts letter came."

"So you were almost elven?!" I could tell that he was doing every thing he could do not to scream.

Draco's P.O.V

_Those damned muggles, putting my boyfriend in a cupboard!_

I looked at him and analyzed his face; he was hiding something. "What else did they do?"

A/N: Ok, I know I'm late, and this chapter is really short and really crappy, but read and then review, and tell me what the Dursleys should have done? If I get at least two reviews I will try and post twice next week! So… ILY and I know its crappy, this week has been crazy and ya… high school is annoying!


End file.
